Dino Force (PeterDaly's Version)
Dino Force is a 2016 American/Japanese 3D CGI animated science fiction created by George Lucas and produced by Steven Spielberg. It features a team of heroic anthropomorphic dinosaurs and their human teenage allies. It features the same animation design as Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Plot Season 1 In a galaxy Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Heroes Dino Force The main protagonists of the series are 9 males and 1 female whose home planet was destroyed, * Prince Tyranno-Rex (Freddie Prinze Jr) - The brave and noble leader of Dino Force, he is the representative of the team, since he is a blue Tyrannosaurus Rex with red stripes, he is the son of King Rexis and Queen Corya and the older brother of Corythora. He is interested in learning human ways, he is also the love interest of Rexandra. He likes Cole for calling him Rex for short and same with his team mates. His color scheme is the same as Optimus Prime. * Apatomy (Logan Grove) - A tan 14 year old Apatosaurus and the youngest member of the team who serves as the resident technician and inventor. He is pretty smart, talented, a little cocky, obnoxious and intelligent, he is nicknamed Littlefoot, and he is under Ankylos' care and watch. * Ankylos (Fred Tastasciore) - An elderly black Ankylosaurus war veteran and second in command, he trained Tyranno-Rex when he was young, and is the team's most respected member and a good friend to King Rexis. * Carno (Jeff Bennett) - The calm natured stealth specialist on the team, he is a slender red Carnotaurus who wears sun glasses, he is the one who keeps an eye on things that goes wrong. He is also very cautious and acts like a loner at some points. * Trike (Bill Fagerbakke) - A green Triceratops and muscle of the team who is usually reckless and gluttonous, but he always remains faithful to the group, and the group leader, he is also the one who helped them fight off the Devonians, Cretaceous Brigade and other universal threats to protect the innocents on Earth. * Stegz (John DiMaggio) - Trike's best friend and partner, he is a yellow Stegosaurus and the best friend of Trike who serves as the team's demolitions expert and engineer. They both try to prove who has the strongest stomach. He also helps Apato with building vehicles and the exo suits with Paras. * Dractyle (Tom Kenny) - A Pteranodon member on the team, he's the scout in the sky. He's a little nervous, and jumpy during missions, so he wanted Naomi to teach him self-defense in Martial Arts. His coloration is Orange. he wears an aviators cap, goggles and scarf. * Dr. Harold Paras (Jeffrey Combs) - A male Parasaurolophus and the doctor of the group and an expert on ancient languages and machines. He designed the Exo suits for the kids. His coloration is Lime Green with Grey stripes. * Packy (Will Friedle) - The kid of the team and he'll do anything to bash his thick skull into things, he is a 15 year old Pachycephalosaurus and became another friend of Cole and Naomi. He makes a good projectile when thrown towards enemies. His coloration is Lavender. * Velocir (Miranda Cosgrove) A Velociraptor, her feathers are black, green and yellow with red spots. She's a fast-talking dinosaur, who's fast and he loves owls. Her colors are nearly similiar to Bumble-bee from Transformers The Jurassic Teens A group of human teenagers from the (fictitious) American town of Bears Wood, Montana. * Cole Daniels/ Dilopho-Dash (Chandler Riggs) - The main human protagonist and ally of the Dino Force of the show next to Jane. He's a 16 year boy who always loved dinosaurs ever since Kirby took him on a Paleontological expedition. He blond haired, blue eyes. He wears an exo-suit that gives him the tributes of a Dilophosaurus, he is the boyfriend of Naomi Vulgood who he has loved ever since they were eight years old. * Naomi Vulgood/Ptero-Lady (Katelyn Nacon) - The 2nd main human protagonist who is Cole's girlfriend and devoted friend, she knows about the Dino's and she is the head of the cheerleader team, she is black haired, brown eyes, wears cheer clothes and she is a martial artist when coming across Raptors, in "Girl's, Girl's, Girl's" her sister is revealed to be Corythora's biological daughter! * Jane Walker/ Brachia (Cree Summer) - Dino Force's link to the outside world, at first frightened but grown fond of them, like Eliza from Gargoyles and Sari from Transformers Animated she has tanned skin, only she wears glasses and has a bare midrift. She is a 16 year old Girl and she is an expert at science, which makes Apatomy her partner in science! She wears a Brachiosaurus humanoid suit with super strength built by Dr. Paras! * Hale Levin/Velocinator (Alexander Polinsky) - Cole's best friend who goes to school with him. He's a Japanese exchange student, he later wears a Velociraptor Humanoid suit by Dr. Paras! * Sam Benson (Jason Biggs) - The brains next to Jane. * Rebecca Martin (Elise Gatien) - Jane's best friend who later becomes Sam's girlfriend! * Cooper Walker (Major Dodson) - A 10 year old boy who likes to help out the team, but due to his age must stay at base under Ankylo's protection. He's Jane's little brother and friends with Apatomy. Humans * Malcolm Brand (Jesse McCartney) - Jane's love interest who is also aware of the Dino's existence, he is a popular Football Jock, and he also takes tips from Tyranno-Rex about leadership, He Wears the Gold Dragon Humanoid suit, and aids the Dino Force! * Candace Reed (Kari Wahlgren) - Malcolm's love interest, she is a popular girl on the swimming team, she is a Red Head, a babe middrift, and she is a Tomboy, she knows about the Dino's and she is also and intelligent and kind, girl! She has large sized breasts. * Tammy Vulgood (E.G. Daily) - Naomi's sister. * Dr. Kirby and Bianca Daniels (Andrew Lincoln and Sarah Wayne Callies) - Cole and Tate's parents and devoted allies of the Dino Force, Dr. Kirby Daniels is a Paleontologist and had kept their existence until Cole found out the truth, he is designed similar to Dr. Taylor from Dinosaur King, Bianca Daniels is more into living things and is a Zoo Keeper, she is designed similar to Maddie Fenton plus Drew Saturday, and she usually seen cooking for the Dinosaurs! * Agent Cornelius Berkley (Jon Bernthal) - A agent of Anamolocaras, he is trying to see if the Dino's prove a threat or the Wyrm, but usually is helping Dino Force with all the resources of Anamolocaras! * Samantha Walke'''r (Danai Gurira) - Rebecca and Cooper's Aunt who took them in when their parents died in a car accident, she knows of the Dino's and is a good friend of Bianca. * '''General Chi Levin (Keone Young) - The widowed father of Hale, he is a general and an agent of Anomalocaras, he accepted his sons trust with the Dino's, and what Hale became when Dr. Eurypterid mutated him! * Storm Knight (Norman Reedus) - Naomi's long lost father who disappeared when Naomi was only 6 years old, it was revealed that he was taken to Paleo-World as it was revealed that he was the one who wrote the Dinosaur Chronicles that holds vital information of the Dino Force's fore fathers! * Pierce Rosland (Yuri Lowenthal) - The protagonist of the third season and Cole's pen pal. * Rebbie Mason (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - The female protagonist and love interest of Pierce Rosland, whom she supports, she is shy, but she is always comforted by Naomi. In one episode, she is revealed to be a mermaid, in season 4, she learns how to master her mermaid abilities, she realizes that she was born in the 7th century and her birth name was Rojona! * Prof. Ian Thatch (Eric Thompson) - A Prehistorian, and the one who gives clues to the Dino Force. * Detective Dave Waller (Tom Kane) - Bianca's brother and a detective in the Bears Wood Sheriff's Department. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barack_Obama Barack Obama] (Reggie Brown) - The 44th President of the United States of America. The Imperial Guard * Gigano (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The leader of the Imperial Guard. He is a Giganotosaurus, and he also into Tyranno-Rex's intentions. He and his teammates are in hyper sleep in they ship to Earth, to find Tyranno-Rex and his teammates. * Kenta (Nolan North) - Gigano's second in command, he's a Kentrosaurus, and is the cousin of Stegz. * Zander (Paul Eding) - A Styrachosaurus, who is a veteran like Ankylos. * Ne-Croc (Phil LaMarr) - A Deinosuchus who as a speaks with Texan accent. * Plow-Stone '''(Bill Fagerbakke) - A Minmi and the Australian interpreter of the team. * '''Iguanodox (J.B. Sweeny) - Rex and Corythora's charming adoptive brother and skilled warrior, he is an Iguanodon, who is well-liked among the Dinotopians and the Dino Force. * Indrika (Sumalee Mantano) - She is the strong one of the group next to Mammoth, she is an Indrikothere, and she is also the one who has a crush on Iguanox! She reforms and leaves The Cenozoics in "Ice Age", and becomes one with the Dinotopians and a member of the Imperial Guard. * Comm. Quezle (Jim Cummings) - He is the Sky commander of the Saurian army on Sauriona and was at first reluctant to train the new human recruits (Cole, Jane, Hale, and Sam). He's a Quetzalcoatlus and Dractyle's superior. * M'Jango (Jonathan Adams) - Carno's old mentor, and a Majungasaurus he's speaks with a Jamaican accent! * Archie (Billy West) - An Archaeopteryx who has a lay back personality as a Hippie. * Tarbo-Battar (Ron Perlman) - Tyranno-Rex's cousin who is a Tarbosaurus, He is the Imperial Guards stealth strategist, he helps the kids to learn about their environment! His coloration is brown with orange stripes. Saurians * Rexandra (Sarah Michelle Gellar) - Tyranno-Rex's love interest. * Packy's mom & dad (Gary Anthony Williams & Susan Silo) - * Princess Corythora (April Stewart) - Tyranno-Rex's younger sister and the kindhearted princess of the Saurians, she is a Corythosaurus is also a skilled warrior. In Girl's, Girl's, Girl's reveals to Tyranno-Rex that Naomi Vulgood's sister Tammy is her daughter! * King Rexis '''(Ian McShane) - The father of Tyranno and Coythora and the husband of Corya, he is also a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is a good and honorable king who is well loved by both his family and his subjects, * '''Queen Corya () - The wife of Rexis and the mother of Tyranno and Corythora. She is * Mayor Metros (Dwight Schultz) - The Mayor of Oligocene city on Sauriona, he is a Dimetrodon. * Professor Allosis (Corey Burton) - An Allosaurus who wears glasses and Dr. Paras's colleague! * Plesios (J.K. Simmons) - A Plesiosaurus who is the mayors second in command! * Alberto (John DiMaggio) - An Albertosaurus who always sticks his nose into DF's business as he's a nitwit but he means well. He works as a lousy clerk and he's like Fung from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness. * Gorgo (Eric Bauza) - A a Gorgosaurus who is Alberto's partner. * Ovi-Ying (James Hong) - An Oviraptor that teaches martial arts for young dinosaurs and humans. * Mya (Grey DeLisle) - A female Miasaura and a caretaker in Oligocene City Hospital. * Aldan (Jeff Bennett) - Mya's husband who helps her at the Hospital. * Dinotopian Citizens (Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, April Stewart, Phil LaMarr, Dwight Schultz, Corey Burton, Kath Soucie, Greg Ellis, Scott Wolf, Mona Marshall, and Grey DeLisle) - Various anthropomorphic dinosaurs such as: Incisivosaurus, Microraptor, Psitticosaurus, Camarasaurus, Compsognathus, Brachiosaurus, Torosaurus, Monoclonius, Tarbosaurus! * Auca (Maria Canals Berera) - Carno's love interest and an Aucasaurus!, with Pink coloration, and Gray Spots! * Carno Jr & Jake (Nacy Cartwright, and Pamela Aldon) - Carno & Auca's sons from the future. * Tarasaki ) - A Zuniceratops who owns his revolving restaurant as head chef. The Ornithomimus serves as the waiters and waitresses. * Prox (Udo Kier) - A Pachyrhinosaurus, whom always talks about the oldways! * Megalan (Steven Blum) - A male Megalania and the ally of the Dino Force on season 4-5, The Cenozoics found and captured him. He was hatching Megalania from 2 millions years ago that was preserved in ice, they took him to they ice cavern in the Himalayas and they mutated him but they could not broke his rage, He a attacked them and he's escaped from them and he stolen a ice gem from them about five days ago, He speaks with a Australian accent. He live in Sydney, Australia. His venomous bite is used to kill his prey. He helped the Dino Force to hunt drown Tara-Boa in Colombia in the final war on Vastodon. * Mega-Don (Peter Lurie) - A male Megalodon the ally of The Dino Force in seasons 2-5 He was a Megalodon pup the E.O.C.E.N.E. found, captured and mutated him and he rage at them, He attacked them and he escaped from their lab 3 days earlier. He lives in Atlantis and got out when his city was destroy by Lio-Blast helped the Dino's to stop Lio-Blast. * Gojira (Patrick Warburton) - A Gojirasaurus and an ally of the Dino Force in season 5, he's a old friend of Tyranno-Rex from college. He left from the Dino's home planet with his ship in hyper sleep. He came to earth and he found a new home where he lives in Albuquerque, New Mexico, he with Mega-Don and Megalan aid the Dino's into stopping Vastodon in final war. * Saur-X (Sam Riegel) - An ally of the Dino Force Tyranno-Rex's old roommate from college with Gojira, he now lives in Earth Oklahoma he a Saurophaganax. * Cryos (George Lopez) - A Cryolophosaurus who speaks Mexican/American accent, he lives as a hermit in Antarctica, The Sea Sqaud * Tylo (Lex Lang) - The Leader of Sea Squad, he is a Tylosaurus and a good friend of Dino Force. * Cretoxy (Jim Cummings) - A Cretoxyrhina who is the second in command of Sea Squad. He wears a breathing tank full of water since he's a fish. * Elasmo (Mick Wingert) - An Elasmosaurus who is Sea Squads cook, he mostly cooks sea food as he believes its the healthiest about. * Arche (Jennifer Hale) - A female Archelon who is Sea Squads scientist. * Xiphac (Luke Perry) - A Xiphactinus who is Sea Squads weapons and demolitions expert, he likes to blow up property of Cretaceous Brigade and Wyrm. The Nocturnals * Night-Bat (Jeff Bennett) - The leader of the Nocturnals and the one sent by E.O.C.E.N.E. to capture the Dino Force! He reforms and becomes an ally of Dino Force along with the others. * Night-Fox (Fred Tatasciore) - The Fox-like creature of the group, and the one who is the eyes for Night-Bat. * Night-Wolf (Troy Baker) - The Wolf and strongman of the group! * Night-Owl (Corey Burton) - The one who always spies on the other groups! * Night-Moth (Alexander Polinsky) - Not the brightest but the most dangerous! * Night-Snake (Cree Summer) - She is the only female, and the slickest heroes. Legion of Heroes * Ultimate Man (George Newbern) - The leader of the Legion and similar to Superman. He is the husband of Metro Woman and a strong ally of Dino Force. * Metro Woman (Courtenay Taylor) - The second-in-command and the wife of Ultimate Man and similar to Wonder Woman. Her costume resembles Jetstream's from the Disney movie, Sly High except with no gloves. * Black Raven (David Sobolov) - A parody of Batman. * Mr. Elastic (Dee Bradley Baker) - * Tidal-Wave (Daran Norris) - * Mars-Master (Kevin Michael Richardson) - * The Archer (Dave Wittenberg) - * Micro-Man (David DeLuise) - * Green-Knight (Jeff Bennett) - Once an ordinary clerk from England. * Fox-Woman (Gina Torres) - She is an amalgam of Vixen and Foxy Love! * The Shining Eagle (Rick D. Wasserman) - An eagle humanoid from another planet. Camelot * King Arthur (Liam Garrigan) - The legendary king of England * Queen Guinevere (Joana Metrass) - * Merlin (Anthony Hopkins) - * Knights of the Round Table - ** Sir Lancelot () - ** Sir Kay () - ** Sir Percival () - ** Sir Tristan () - Villains Cretaceous Brigade * Spinotorn (Arnold Vosloo) - One of the 2 main antagonists of the series His voice impersonates Megatron from TF Armada and personality is similar to the Shredder from TMNT (2003 series). In Season 2 finale he is imprisoned by the Dino force and placed in High Security, eventually Zucho managed to use the sewer tunnels to get pass security and bust his cousin out of prison. * Zucho (Daran Norris) - A brown Suchomimus and Spinotorn's cousin, he is very ambitious and very much competitive and he is Spinotorn's substitute until they find him. Although Spinotorn despises his cousin, he respects him as family. * Razer (Robin Atkin Downes) - A gray Coloborhynchus who is loyal to Spinotorn and he's Dractyle's nemesis. * Baryx (Jennifer Hale) - Zucho's sister who is a Baryonyx with purple coloration and yellow spots she later join the Cretaceous Brigade. * Rap-Eye (Steven Blum) - Spino's right-hand hench-raptor, he is a scared Velociraptor and the smartest of the raptors. His signature color is red with orange stripes. He cares a magma blaster and he knows claw-to-claw combat. He wears sleeved ripped vest with shorts. He tried to kill Skalidor in "Project Extinction when Ladon betray's the Cretaceous brigade! * Spittor (Carlos Alazraqui) - He of is the spy of the raptors. He dressed like a ninja except it's short sleeved. His signature color is blue. * Klaw (Jeff Bennett) - The dumbest of the raptors and very gullible. He has an overweight appearance as he loves to eat meat when he slacks off. His signature color is yellow. He carries a club and always bonks himself on the head with it. * Slasher (Eric Bauza) - He is a Utahraptor, and a dangerous one at that, He was always Rap-Eye's favorite. His signature color is green * Patches (Tom Kenny) - The most insane of the raptors as he laughs a lot. When he grabs a weapon of any kind, he would then shoot off like crazy. * Sever (Ted Lewis) - The chemist of the raptors, and an intelligent one. * Scyclaw (Frank Welker) - A robotic raptor, capable of hacking into any network and equipped with an arsonel. He can hack in any security network on Earth. * Pyro (Max Koch) - A Pyroraptor. * Dei Sisters - Four female Deinonychus sisters. ** Claudia (Samulee Mantano) - The oldest sister and adversary to Naomi. She has colorful crimson feathers, she becomes Slasher's wife! ** Talonia (Tara Strong) - The second oldest sister, and has a Blue streak on her back and is the fastest! She has a crush Hale Levin. ** Rhen (Nika Futterman) - The third grayest of the sisters, and the most lethal as the knows when to sharpen her claws. ** Screech (Katie Griffin) - The Last sister and Talonia's superior and the Greenest of the bunch. * Basilo (Troy Baker) - A Basilosaurus, he tried to overthrow Saber and becomes the new leader of the Cenozoics in season two in "Ice Age" but his plan did not work and stranded on and island were he joins Spinotorn as his underwater operative following Koolo's death. He is the only mammal member of Cretaceous Brigade. * Tarascobo (Daniel Riordan) - A Tarascosaurus, and a traitor who joins Spinotorn. He speaks in a french accent! * Arkilo (David Sobolov) - A Abeilosaurus and Tarascobo's partner and Carno's rival! Akilo is also in love with Auca but Auca is Carno's girlfriend and when he once tried to take Acua Carno punched him in the snout. * Jackson Berkley/ Therizino-Talon (Danny Cooksey) - A jealous Football Jock, who always try to out do Malcolm, he is also Agent Berkley's son. He is also a part of Wyrm as their spy! He is later transformed into a Therizinosaurus humanoid by Dr. Euryipterid and escaped to join Spinotorn! * Raptors (various voices) - Spinotorn's foot soldiers. The Devonian Empire A race of savage vampiric beings who are known throughout the universe for their cruelty and brutality. They mostly resemble humans except they have forked tongues, sharp vampire like teeth, reptilian eyes, clawed feet, the ability to regenerate lost limbs and blue blood, they also feed on the blood of other races. They appear as the main antagonists of the show with the second being Cretaceous Brigade. * Paleo-Emperor '(Andy Serkis) - The main antagonist and the one trying to revert modern Earth into a primeval never-land, he is the sadistic, cruel, bloodthirsty and unmerciful ruler of the Devonian Empire. He sees Dino Force as a threat who stand in his path for universal domination, he is mostly seen sitting on his throne covered mist with only his eyes seen although he is sometimes seen from the behind whilst standing. * '''Reba Gomez/Paleo-Princess '(Ivana Baquero) - Paleo-Emperors daughter and the one who usually tries to please him! Whilst her father desires for universal conquest she is more into preserving the ancient laws and traditions of her people, in the second season it was revealed that she and her fathers favorite lieutenant Mezo-Master are secretly lovers. * '''Hank Blazer/Paleo-Prince (Sam Witwer) - Paleo-Emperors son and heir to the Devonian Empire. Like his father he is sadistic and supports him in his goal to conquer the universe, he is shown to be best friends with Mezo-Master as they served together during the war on Sauriona. * Mezo-Master (Iwan Rheon) - Paleo-Emperor's favorite lieutenant and the main antagonist of season 2, he plans on devolving the populations and making a Paleozoic Paradise! It is revealed in season 2 that he and Reba are secretly lovers. He was destroyed in "Dawn of the Conqueror From the Golden Ages" leaving Reba completely heartbroken! He is one of Paleo-Emperors top three most devoted followers, the other two being his father, Sauron and General Pleura. * Overlord Sauron '''(Sergi López) - Paleo-Emperor's most powerful Overlord who is the supreme commander of the Canis Cavalry and Mezo-Masters father. * '''General Pleura (Jane Kaczmarek) - A female Devonian who is one of Paleo-Emperors best military commanders. She is known for her skills and strategies which has made her known throughout the galaxy * Lystro and Cyno () - Two Devonian brothers who work as technicians in Paleo-Emperors devolution laboratory. They are both shown to be sadistic and demented as they acted gleeful when they devolved a human in season 5, they do however care for one another. * Grunts (Frank Welker) - Large muscular Devonian brutes who * Ammonites (Dee Bradley Baker, Gary Anthony Williams and Phil LaMarr) - Cybernetic Ammonites in mobile tanks who serve Paleo-Emperor as his scientists and researchers. * Devonian Army (Various) - The Devonian army is made up of two types of soldier: ** Devonian Officers (Various) - The most senior commanders of the Devonian army and Paleo-Emperors most loyal followers. They were blue uniforms, red sashes and black boots. ** Devonian Troopers (Various) - The soldiers of the Devonian army and the backbone of Paleo-Emperors forces. ** Canis Cavalry (Various) - A division of the Devonian army that ride the giant Canis Wolves ** The Royal Guard - Paleo-Emperors bodyguards who protect him from harm. They accompany him nearly everywhere, from his office to his bedchambers. They are feared due to them being well trained to the point of taking even one down extremely difficult. The Cenozoics * Saber (Troy Baker) - Leader of the Cenozoics, he is a Smilodon/Sabre Tooth Tiger, and he is the most ambitious of the group, he wants to recreate the Ice Age so that his minions could live and take over the new icy world and enslave humanity. * Mammoth (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The muscle of the Group, he is a Woolly Mammoth, and he is Trike's arch nemesis. He's all brawn and no brain he speaks in a thick Russian accent. * Entelo (Dee Bradley Baker) - He is the sadistic member of the group, he is an Entelodont, and he is very short tempered and is cooled off after Apato beats him. * Gastorn (Rob Paulsen) - The Scientist of the group, he is a Gastornis, he is also very cowardly and very treacherous. * Scratch (Jeff Bennett) - He is the smallest of the group, he is a saber-tooth squirrel. He pilots a robotic exo mech. * Cludd (John Kassir) - A Titanis of the group, He is the one who often tries to get King Basilo to reveal his secrets as he is nosy. He's a Terrorbird. * Andrew-Sarcus (David Lodge) - A crime lord who often tries to gain money! he was mutated into an Andrewsarchus humanoid and joins Cenezoic along with BrontoThere. * Tate Daniels/ BrontoThere (Brian Bloom) - Cole's older brother and a bully, he ends up being a super strong soldier called BrontoThere, he actually try to get even on Malcolm for backing Cole from being bullied, he was later arrested for crimes that he framed the Dino's for, this was a drastic event that the family went through! BrontoThere's revenge he joined the Cenozoics. * Stallion (Vanessa Marshall) - A Prehistoric Stallion, female who takes Indrika's place! Wyrm A race of * Ladon (Robin Atkin Downes) - Leader of Wyrm, he is a indigo three-headed Dragon with glowing red eyes who wants to make the human race pay for their kind being wiped out, and he is also aligned with Cenozoics and Paleo-King. In "Project Extinction" was slain by Tranno-Rex with Cole's help and the Wyrm's retreated. * Skalidor (Nolan North) - Ladons second in command, he's a regular dragon, he becomes Ladon's successor in season 2 and becomes leader after he states someone will have to lead the dragons. * Fathnir (Fred Tatasciore) - Skalidors lieutenant, whom's Dragon resembles the Common Green Drakk, and he is the one who gives Skalidor ideas of conquest!, In season 4 was slain by Stegz! * Azuresong (Andrea Baker) - She is a young adult dragon. She has blue scales and notably large and vicious claws. Her breath is a disruptive wave of sound, she is a scholar at heart. Her fighting skills are exceptional * Numinis (Daran Norris) - A Chinese Dragon who plans to Over Throw Skalidor until he came to his senses that it's impossible. * Dovix (Peter Jessop) - A Silver Dragon who is a trainer of Wyrms! * Cynda (Nika Futterman) - A female Black Dragon. * Frost Dragon - He was originally created by E.O.C.E.N.E until he left and joined Wyrm! * Wyrm's (Dee Bradley Baker) - Scouts of Wyrm and his loyal minions. E.O.C.E.N.E * Dr. Beki Robinson/ Dr. Eurypterid (Candi Milo) - A scientist that is hired by either Paleo-King or Spinotorn! is the head of E.O.C.E.N.E. Corparation. In the season finale "Project Extinction", she was betrayed and mauled by Spinotorn and his raptors. * Lieutenant Pierce (Phil LaMarr) - Dr. Eurypterid's assistant and second-in-command. * Dave Robinson/Brontoscorpio (Alexander Polinsky) - A nerd who desires Scorpions, and is the son of Dr. Euryipterid! He wants revenge on the Cretaceous Brigade for his mother's death and becomes the new head of E.O.C.E.N.E. He was later shrank into a tiny Microscopic organism and was sent to prison. * Professor Klaus (Maurice LaMarche) - Dr. Euryterid's chief scientist who creates mutant monsters to destroy the Dino Force, he later gets mutated into a prehistoric monster. * E.O.C.E.N.E. agents and scientist (various voices) - * E.O.C.E.N.E mutants: Monsters created by Dr. Euryterid and Professor Klaus. ** Quarry - ** Quantinero - ** Pleisticerio - ** Oligocena - ** Pliocenis - ** Eoceneus - ** Squishy -''' A squid-like monster. ** '''Blade-A-Demon - ** Exomantis - A giant cyborg Praying Mantis ** Serperion - ** Magmadon - ** Khyberus - ** Pyro Lion - An African Lion with the ability to set itself on fire. ** Tusky - Giant Walrus. Other Villains * Vovadok (Miquel Ferrer) - The main antagonist of season 3, he always despises being second best by Pierce Rosland, the temporary protagonist of season 2, he has the powers if all Trilobites! He hates being spit on by Pierce in the episode, Ancient Rituals! He fell to his death into the lava in the Season finale. * Lio-Blast (Clancy Brown) - A Liopleurodon who is the conqueror, and the ruler of the Pacific Sea! * Neander (Bill Fagerbakke) - A lunatic Neanderthal who was found frozen in a block of ice in a glacier until he was accidentally thawed out, he is always on a rampage through Oligocene city! He resembles Ull from Far Cry Primal but without the burns. * B.E.D.R.O.C.K. (Corey Burton) - A supercomputer A.I. who believes that it is the higher rank than man! He was destroyed in "Project Extinction" in a crash by a virus! * Gorgonops (Mark Hamill) - The Gorgonopsid warrior who tried to overthrow mayor Metros but failed thanks to the intervention of Dino Force but escaped and swore revenge! He also gained two lackeys Moschops and Scuto. ** Moschops (Dee Bradley Baker) - A Mammal Like Reptile partner of Gorgonops! ** Scuto (David Herman) - A Scutosaurus and one of Gorgonops henchmen. * Yang Fuizin (George Takai) - A 42 year old Yangchuanosaurus who is a crime lord in Shanghai, China. After his wife died whilst facing Tyranno-Rex he his daughter and Guan Ninjas left their home planet on his ship in hyper sleep and found a new home on Earth in Shanghai, China. ** Yin Fuizin (Lauren Tom) - A female Yangchuanosaurus is Yang's 14 year old biological daughter she always reform. ** Guan Ninjas - Guanlongs who serve as Yang's ninjas. * Man-Lobster (Frank Welker) - A mutant lobster monster created by E.O.C.E.N.E. until he escapes on a rampage * Cenozoicah (Kaja Zoch) - The main antagonist of the 4th season and an ally to the Cenozoics, she wants to create a new Ice Age! * Professor Nanite (David Boat) - A human mad scientist who controls small nanobots and creates constructs ** Zog (Dee Bradley Baker) - Professor Nanite's assistant. * Kongar (John DiMaggio) - A Gigantopithecus, who wants to create a planet for the apes! He hates the human for their experiments on apes and monkeys and seeks to end it, He's identical to King Kong from the 2005 remake. * Tyranno-don (Wade Williams) - Season 5's main antagonist, and he's a Tyrannosaurus Rex with Black coloration and Red stripes. Tyanno-don has a red eye color he is Tyranno-Rex's most dangerous adversary! even Skalidor tries to outmatch him! ** Daspleto (Andre Sogliuzzo) - Tyranno-don's 36 year old brother he is a Daspletosaurus. * The Sea-Kraken - A prehistoric monster, which is an amalgam of a kraken and dino, and eats people for food * Tera-Boa (Kari Wahlgren) A female Titanoboa live in Colombia and she is the queen of the prehistoric snakes. * Col. Ferris Innes (Gary Anthony Williams) - A United States army colonel who wants to eliminate the Dinosaurs! ** Lt. Maine Phillips (Fred Tatasciore) - A lieutenant of the United States army and the boyfriend of private Zelda. ** Pt. Zelda Esmeralda (Jennifer Hale) - A private in the United States army and the niece of Col. Ferris. * Doug & Lars Redface (Gary Sturgis and Steve Webber) - Two human poacher brothers who hunt animals on the endangered species in season 4, they capture sharks around the world the Dino's & Mega-Don save the sharks. In season 5, they attempted to hunt a snow leopard when Mega-Don came to Asia in "Hey! That Leopard is a Protected Species!", the Dino's & Mega-Don defeat them and sent them to jail. * King Tyran (Robby Benson) - Rexis' father and the grandfather of Tyranno, Corythora and Tarbo-Battar. He was a spiteful tyrant who ruled with cruel arrogance, resulting in him being despised by all of his subjects. Vehicles and Weapons * Trilobite Shields - Trilobite shaped shields that Dino Force use to deflect Cretaceous Brigades Magma blasts and Paleosabre strikes. * Ptrygotocycles - Eurypterid shaped motorcycles that Dino Force use to get to their locations, they are armed with small lasers. Cretaceous has its own variety that are armed with Magmablasters and Eurypterid arm crushers. * PaleoSabre - A type of sword that is used by Dino Force. It has a fossilized like hilt and a laser blade that shots up when a button on the hilt is pressed. * Archecoptor - * Sliders - * Metorlazers - * Evolution Ray! - * Magmablaster - A range of Saurionian blaster which resembles hardened lava and shoots magma like blasts. They come in two varieties rifle and handguns. * PaleoPreserver - * The Sorrow - Paleo-Kings Flagship and the most powerful ship in his fleet. It has a fearsome reputation for being the most powerful and deadliest warship in the Galaxy. * The Ark - A giant interstellar ark that was built by the Saurionians following their war with the Devonians Locations * Anomalocaras Base - A base located in the West of Texas and Agent Berkley's headquarters! * Oligocene City - The Saurians colonial city located in Montana, and the place where human's and Dinosaurs live side by side. It was given to the Saurionians * Sinclair Gas Station - An American oil company whose logo is a Brontosaurus. One such gas station of the type is located along Highway 150. * Highway 150 - A highway in Montana that is located near Phoenix Hills. * Bears Wood - A (fictitious) small town located in the state of Montana. ** Bears Wood High School - The High School where Cole, Naomi, Hale, Malcolm, Candace, Sam, Rebecca and Jane attend. It has three floors, a gymnasium and a football field. The students wear uniforms. Naomi is a member of the cheer leading squad and Candace is a member of the swimming team. ** Dino HQ - The base of Dino Force, it's on an island located off the coast of Bears Wood. Inside the base they have an armory, a mess, hangar, sleeping quarters, training area, a recreational room and a shower room. ** Bears Wood Prison! - A prison where human criminals are locked up, Tate was meant to be sent there before he was mutated into Bronto-There. ** Burger King - A fast-food restaurant where Cole, Naomi, Hale, Malcolm, Jane and Pachy often hangout. ** Bears Wood Zoo - A zoo located in Phoenix Hills where Cole and Tate's mother Bianca works in as a zookeeper. It is mentioned to have Elephants, Lions, Gorilla's, Rhinos, Chimpanzees, Tigers, Giraffes, Penguins, Kangaroos, Crocodiles, Snakes, Komodo Dragons, Zebras, Hippos and Bears. ** New Jerusalem - An Amish community located nears Bears Wood. * Wyrm Island - The headquarters of Wyrm, it is located in the Bermuda Triangle! * The Ice Cavern - The headquarters of the Cenozoics, and is located in the mountains of the Himalayas! * Edapho-Island - A tropical island located in the Pacific Ring of Fire. ** Volcanic Grotto - A large cavern that is the headquarters of the Cretaceous Brigade. It's on a waste land near a volcano on Edapho-Island, the raptors patrol every part of it beaches, canyons and lava tubes. Cretaceous Brigade use the islands ** Spinotorn's Throne - * Tar-pit Penitentiary - The Prison for characters such as Cenozoic or even agents of Wyrm are sent! In season 3 Spintorn was sent there until his cousin Zucho broke him out. * Shanghai, China - The largest city of China where Yang, Yin & ther Guan Ninjas live. * Sydney, Australia - The largest city of Australia Megalan lives. * Albuquerque, New Mexico - The largest city of New Mexico where Gojira lives. * Atlantis - The legendary sunken city where Mega-Don lives and rules as king. * Las Vegas - * Yellowstone National Park - * Avalon - * Borneo - * Washington, D.C. - * Sauronia - * The Devonian Empire - A vast interstellar empire that spans 3 galaxies and rules over 10'000 worlds. ** 'Paleo-World '(Mentioned) - The home planet of the Devonians, a savage race of vampiric beings who are known throughout the universe for their cruelty and warmongering ways. It is mentioned several times throughout the show but never seem. Episodes Season 1 Trivia Category:Dinosaurs Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Romance Category:Netflix